Not The Time And Place
by Amy494walker
Summary: Derek knew better, even when Spencer didn't. MorganxReid drabble. Rated PG-13. Warning: Allusions to non-con and drug/alcohol abuse.


**Title:** Not The Time And Place.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MorganxReid  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Morgan/Reid. They've been together for a few months. They get drunk and Reid get's horny ;)  
><strong>AN:** I don't want to come across as passive agressive, but this really is the only way I could work this prompt while keeping them in character. Sorry if it's not what you had in mind. BTW, this is named with Robert Browning's 'Never the Time and the Palce.' in mind, it's always been a favorite because it's about love flourishing despite the darkness and enemies and without realizing, I finished my story in almost the same way :P I'd recommend it, it's so beautiful.  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Allusions to non-con. Mentions of drug and alcohol abuse.

* * *

><p>"Easy Spence."<p>

Seeing Spencer Reid drunk, while somewhat amusing, was more concerning than anything else. Derek cursed himself for letting JJ drag him to the pool table for most of the night. It's not like he thought his boyfriend needed supervision but, he knew how hard losing the kid on the last case had been; he should have seen this coming.

He imagined he'd be more effective in his concern had he not drank as much as he had himself.

Catching his lover as he once again tripped, this time over the rug in the hallway of his apartment, Derek continued in his efforts to corral the intoxicated man into the bedroom. He was mentally planning out their morning and how best to broach the subject of Reid's obvious guilt over the loss on the case. He knew Spencer would want to go to a meeting to talk about his relapse, not into drugs necessarily, but into his habit of using intoxication as a means of suppressing his emotions. It was a sensitive subject with Spencer and he knew he'd be riddled with guilt, feeling like he'd failed himself and, absurdly enough, Derek.

When they finally reached the living room Spencer, who's back had been pressed against Derek's chest, turned to face him and wrapped long arms around his neck, "You looked so sexy beating JJ at pool." His lover slurred, showing just how drunk he was given that JJ had, as always, kicked his ass.

"Uh, huh. Come on, let's get you to bed." Derek said, a slight slur to his own voice.

Humming appreciatively, Spencer raised his hands to loosen Derek's tie, "Yes, let's."

Turning his head to the side to avoid the kiss Spencer sent his way, Derek said, "Nah ah, you're drunk."

"So are you," Spence protested, still loosening his tie, "So it evens out."

Finally reaching up to take hold of fidgeting fingers, Derek said sternly, "There's only one thing that evens out drunk people, and that's sleep. Come on."

As he passed Spencer, heading for the bedroom, he found himself pushed up against the wall and a warm body pressed against him, "I want you." Spencer breathed into his ear, trailing his hands down to Derek's belt buckle.

His entire body tensed. He trusted Spencer with his life - more than his life - and he always would. But this, being drunk and touched intimately despite his protests, was an all to familiar and all to uncomfortable feeling.

"Stop." He said, his voice strong and serious.

Finally, as Derek's tone penetrated his drunken haze, Spencer's attempts to seduce his lover stilled and he looked up at him. "Sorry." He said after a minute.

Derek knew he didn't understand the sudden - to him - tension, just as he knew that Spencer hadn't meant to make him feel the way he was, but he had just needed the other man to stop.

"Don't be sorry," He said, leaning in and kissing Spencer's mildly sweaty forehead, "Just be sleepy." He smiled.

Spencer smiled back, a lopsided and very adorable smile, before nodding his head jerkily.

When they finally collapsed onto the bed, Derek wriggled and shifted until he was comfortable snuggled up against Spencer, spooning him. He inhaled deeply, smelling the spicy scent of his lover's shampoo even through his musk, sweat and smoke from the bar, and sighed contentedly.

As soon as he heard his partner's breathing even out into a soft snore, he finally allowed himself to drift off safe in the knowledge that, as emotionally taxing as the morning would be, they were both here now. Safe and warm.

End.


End file.
